Boys Like Girls
by Miyopiyo
Summary: Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo’s smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness. Series of oneshots starring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings vary.
1. Sunrise

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter One**: Sunrise  
**Rating**: K

* * *

My eyes fluttered open.

It was morning. _Early_ morning. I sat up and stared at the rising sun, grinning slightly. I always loved watching the sunrise; maybe it was because it brought an overwhelming sense of peace to me, though I wasn't entirely sure why.

It was chilly out, but it didn't bother me.

I came up here last night to think; sitting right above where her bed should be down in her room. I must've fallen asleep.

Slowly, I climbed down to her windowsill and, noticing that it was open, crawled onto her desk and settled on the floor next to her bed, staring at her.

My fiancée. The only girl I came to recognize as someone worthy of my attention. Cocky, I know, but all those other girls were just too…desperate. Always agreeing with me, doing what I say, tending to my every whim. No, I needed a challenge, and this was the only girl that could give it to me.

Her hand twitched, as if she was trying to reach out for something or someone. Then, she called my name.

"Ranma…" she breathed.

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I blushed. She had that smile on her face, the one that made me melt into a hot puddle of goo. The one that attracted me to her in the first place.

As quietly as I could, I sneaked back to the window and climbed out onto the roof, grinning wider than ever.

The sunrise was unusually beautiful this morning, I noticed. Very bright.

Bright like her smile; it was burned into my mind, imprinted into my heart. They way she looked at me, those dazzling brown eyes shining with mirth. Suddenly, I felt like giggling, but smashed the feeling down.

Maybe this was why I liked the sunrise so much; it reminded me of her eyes; vivid and warm and comforting.

Staring at the yellow and orange clouds, with the red rays of light shining through them, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness.

* * *

A thought that just came to me one night and I had to write it down. Hopefully, more will come in the future. Anyway, this will be a long series of one-shots, completely centered around Ranma and Akane, but only from Ranma's point of view; I have absolutely no idea how many chapters there will be, but I hope that there will be a lot. I tried making this chapter as sweet as I could without making it seem out of character or too mushy or something. I hope I achieved my goal.

10 Reviews for the next chapter. Constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!

Hannahkimi

P.S.- NO, Ranma did not actually die!


	2. Seeing Red

**Summary: **Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV.  
**Chapter Two:** Seeing Red  
**Rating:** T

* * *

"You pervert!"

I took a step back as though I was slapped and glared at her while nursing my red and bruising nose where she had punched me only seconds ago.

"I'm not a pervert!" I said strongly, plugging my bloody nose with my hand, but even I didn't believe it.

The day had started out horrible enough, what with Happosai soaking me in freezing water and trying to feel me up. I punted him through the hall and straight into Akane, who was on her way to my room to wake me up.

I was angry enough that the old man fondled me, but the fact that he started doing it to Akane, my _fiancée_, sent me into a blind rage. I stormed over to the two, ripped Akane out of Happosai's disgusting grip and sent him flying into space. I was so angry that my vision actually blurred and I couldn't remember hitting a person that hard for the life of me.

I turned to Akane, who was staring at me with surprise. I almost calmed down until I noticed that she was only clad in a lacy red bra and matching underwear. My rage reared once more; that pervert actually undressed her and forced her into lingerie in that two long seconds!

I marched over to her, took her hand, led her to her room and slammed the door behind us. She was still staring at me, and I stared back, trying not to let my eyes wonder. I failed miserably. She noticed where my eyes traveled and looked down.

It was the third time in that one hour that I saw red; the red that clouded my vision from rage, the red of Akane's lacy undergarments, and the red from my bloody nose dripping down to my shirt.

Two out of three for the worse, I counted, and red was still my favorite color.

* * *

I must admit that I'm a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews I received in the first chapter; I expected too much, I guess. But, for those of you who DID review, then thank you very much!

**jdcocoagirl: **Glad you enjoy my story! Though, sorry to say, I wasn't thinking of the song "Thought I Died and Gone to Heaven."  
**Scourgeofthegalaxy: **Haha, I'm glad I cheered you up on your 'cold and dreary day!' Hope you weren't too late!  
**Mii-ChanChan: **Tee-Hee, I was hoping I'd get plenty of reviews, too, but I don't think the summary is helping to attract anyone to my story (after all, it _does_ imply that Ranma died...)  
**FanSel: **LOL, it's okay, I usually never review either, but I'm glad you did. I hope you liked this one just as much as the last.  
**crusincloud: **Haha, well, heres 'more!'

If you didn't like this chapter, then don't worry, 'cause you'll like the next! Hopefully...  
Anyway, I'll cut the review limit down to 5 (for now), cause there aren't that many people reviewing in the first place. However, once I get them, don't expect me to update immediately.

5 reviews for the next chapter, please!

~Hannahkimi


	3. Fair's Fair

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Three**: Fair's Fair  
**Rating**: K

* * *

I've never felt so grateful to my father in all my life. The thought echoed in my head several times before I looked down at my fiancée, who was grinning happily at me. I felt myself blush and swallowed the large lump in my throat.

"You having fun?" I choked out awkwardly, wincing at the embarrassing crack in my voice. To my horror, she noticed and giggled.

"Why? Shouldn't I be?" she replied, interlocking her hands with mine. I couldn't help but smile at her, my heart stopping when she returned it.

She dragged me off to some rides and booths and pointed out the prizes that she thought were cute. Unable to resist, I paid the vendor and won her all the prizes she wanted, and even more. She stared at me, surprised, and I blushed hotly. It felt natural to shower her with gifts.

All too soon, the day ended in a beautiful sunset and the fair had closed. We walked home in the dark together. I was slightly irritated. I would have held her hand, but because of my stupidity, both of our arms were busy trying to balance all of the prizes that I won for her.

When I delivered them to her room, she smiled at me and thanked me for the great time. Then, she leaned up and kissed my cheek. I almost passed out right then and there.

I walked dizzily back to my room, my hand on my cheek, my eyes bright and a smile on my face. I opened the door and found my father waiting for me on his bedding. He noticed the goofy grin on my face and smirked knowingly.

"Aren't you glad you lost that bet, boy?" he asked, chuckling. "No matter how hard you practice, you'll never be able to eat as much food as I can!"

I nodded before collapsing onto the futon, my hand still glued to my cheek. Slowly I turned to face my old man, who was still grinning. I returned it happily.

"Thanks, Pop. I owe you one."

* * *

Well, here's chapter three! I'd thank you all who reviewed individually, but I'm just too lazy right now, but thanks! I really do appreciate it! And the reviews came a lot quicker than I expected them to...if this keeps up, I'm going to have to start pre-writing ten chapters so that I don't keep you guys waiting too long!

Anyway, 5 chapters for the next review please! Constructive criticism will still be appreciated!

~Hannahkimi


	4. Cherries

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Four: **Cherries  
**Rating**: T

* * *

God was punishing me. I figured out that and so much more the longer I stared at my fiancée, Akane Tendo, who was sitting across me at the dining table. Just the two of us.

I glared at her through narrowed eyes, getting annoyed when she didn't even acknowledge me. No, her attention was only on the treats in the middle of the table, to which I immediately averted and redirected my glare.

Cherries. My favorite flavor of any candy and popsicle; my favorite fruit. But right now, it was my worst enemy.

I watched as she plucked a small cherry from the small bowl by its stem and place it in her mouth, plucking the seed through her plump lips and placing it on the table as she swallowed the rest of her treat. Then, she placed the stem in her mouth, her eyes trained on the television.

It suddenly became really hot, I noticed. I had to resist lifting my hands and fan my suddenly burning face. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her mouth moved in the most hypnotic ways, her pink, delectable tongue darting out between her lips before retreating back inside.

I had to stifle a groan. I could only imagine what that tongue of hers was doing to that cherry stem. My hands clenched in my lap, and I was suddenly thankful that she couldn't see them.

Seconds later, she pulled out the cherry stem from her mouth and grinned at the knot she had formed with only her teeth and tongue before placing it on the table in front of her. Her grinned faded a little when she noticed me glaring at it before a mischievous glint brightened her eyes.

"Not jealous, are you?"

I jumped. "No!" I spat harshly, wondering how she figured me out.

She giggled. "It's alright, Ranma," she said as she slid over to me. "Just because I can do it and you can't doesn't make you any worse of a kisser than you already are."

My eyes widened as I recalled that superstition. Then I bristled at her insult. "I'm not a bad kisser!" I exclaimed hotly, but Akane was already walking to the stairs, giggling. I watched her go with a smile on my face.

But she was only half right about my jealousy, I thought. While I was watching her, I was wishing that I was the cherry stem; that I was the one in her mouth with her tongue all over me. I wasn't worried about being a bad kisser. Not right now, anyway…

But, maybe Akane didn't need to know that just yet.

* * *

Well, only three reviews, which I am still disappointed in, but I decided not to give a crap until June 6th, which is when I leave on a school trip to Beijing, China. I'll upload once every two days (if I remember), because I will be gone for two weeks. I'll return on the 20th, but I probably won't update until at least a week after that or until I'm not so jet-lagged.

Anyway, for those who did review, then thank you very much! I look foward to your reviews when I update!

~Hannahkimi


	5. Endearments

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Five: **Endearments  
**Rating**: K

* * *

I drank in the acid, wincing slightly as the carbonation burned my throat when I swallowed the liquid. I looked back at Akane, who was staring at me, batting her eyelashes. Suppressing my sudden need to gulp, I took another swig of my soda and looked away again.

"Ranma-_kun_," she said in that sing-song voice of hers. I flinched visibly and she grinned, knowing that I was already wrapped around her slender finger.

"W—What?" I stuttered, choking slightly and avoiding her eyes. She didn't answer immediately and I turned to question her when I saw that she was pressing her finger to her lips, her pink tongue darting out to wet it.

I dropped my drink and stared, paying no attention when the plastic cup fell and the acidic liquid splattered everywhere on the floor.

She grinned at me again and grabbed her head band, which was on the ground next to her. After placing it securely on her forehead, she tightened the belt to her gi and crouched into a defensive position, smirking.

I frowned and stood up, straightening out my red Chinese button-up before crouching as well, my hands rising up and covering my face, curling into fists. I stared at her through narrowed eyes.

"Fine then," I said testily, the ends of my lips quirking up just slightly. "You win."

She charged.

* * *

Oh My God. I'm such a bitch. I should have updated on the 4th and I forgot. It's already the 5th. Well, not much I can do but update now anyway. Sorry! Oh well, I'm scheduled to update today anyway, but I'll post another chapter tomorrow.

Personally, the next chapter is one of my favorites. However, you may have noticed that Ranma and Akane are a bit OOC...so I suppose that this story is just about them realizing their relationship together, but I don't think there will be an official ending--it's just a series of one-shots, after all.

Anyway, 'till tomorrow!

~Hannahkimi


	6. Intertwined

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Six**: Intertwined  
**Rating**: K

* * *

I was a monster compared to her, I thought viciously. I stared at her through the corner of my eye and sighed.

As usual, Akane and I were late to school and were forced to hold buckets of water outside of Miss Hinako's class. Though the circumstances weren't that great, these were one of the few times when I could actually look at her.

She was short, I thought. Really short. The top of her head came only to my collar bone. Yet, at the same time, she was the tallest female in our class. Her build was small and lean; her waist tiny and hips wide. Everything about her was perfect; from the sensual curve of her neck all the way down to her slim and lean thighs, that thinned even more to end in a tiny pair of feet.

I felt like a giant next to her, what with my broad chest and thick, muscled waist; even my hands completely dwarfed her own.

Hands. At the thought, I looked down to examine one of them, which was curled around the handle of the bucket. My hand was large; fingers thick with muscle; palm flat and calloused. Scars covered every inch of the appendage and the skin was greatly discolored. The hands of a monster, I thought bitterly.

I averted my gaze to her hands, which were also wrapped around the buckets. Her hands were small and smooth; thin and slender. Her palms and fingertips, though a bit calloused, were round and curvy, yet hardened with the muscle she gained as a result of her hard martial arts training. The hands of a goddess that never witnessed the horrors I've witnessed; never suffered the torment I've suffered.

I vowed that these were things I'd never let her endure.

She must've noticed me staring at her hands, for she set down her water bucket. I looked up at her with slight surprise, the feeling broadening when she motioned me to do the same.

After letting the bucket fall to my side at my feet, she immediately grabbed for my hand and interlocked out fingers together. My eyes widened and I stared at her with amazement.

"I love your hands," she said softly, stroking my palm tenderly with her thumb. My heart stopped.

I didn't ask why she loved these fiends that were attached to my wrist. I didn't ask how she saw past the ruggedness of my body to see the frightened, lonely boy beneath the surface.

All I knew was that there was something she loved about me, and that was enough to sustain me for a lifetime.

* * *

Cute, eh? Well, like I said, I updated today. This chapter is my favorite, but not the only one.

I'm leaving to China tomorrow for two weeks, so this will be the last update for now. Unfortunately, my Chinese teacher, who was going with us, had a sudden change of events and has to redirect to France because her husband's father and ten year old brother were killed. She didn't specify how, but I somehow got the feeling that it was a plane crash, but I don't know the details. Now, it's nineteen students and two chaperones going to china, none of which are fluent in Chinese.

Wish me luck!

~Hannahkimi


	7. Soaring

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Seven**: Soaring  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

"P-chan's back!"

I snapped my head to the left so quickly that I felt several uncomfortable pops in the joint of my neck. Ignoring it, I stomped over to my fiancée, Akane Tendo, who was sitting on the stairs of the porch, and snatched the small piglet from her arms before bringing it to my face.

"Well, well, well," I hissed, my eyes narrowing dangerously. "If it isn't bacon breath!" Unwisely, I turned my back to Akane as I spoke, leaving me wide open.

The next thing I knew, I was soaring sky high over Nerima. Looking over the many houses, I quickly calculated the trajectory at which I was hit, determined where I'd land, and began to map out the quickest way to get back home.

"Akane!" I shouted when I made it back. Surprisingly, only a couple of minutes passed by from when I was hit to when I made it through the house gates. I marched to the back yard to find Akane still sitting on the porch, hand feeding P-chan some rice. The sight enraged me even more. "What the _hell_ was that for?"

Akane stood and glared at me. "What do you mean, what was it for?" she snarled. "You were picking on P-chan!"

Without a second thought, I grabbed the pig roughly out of Akane's small hands, bunched up my muscles and flung him as far as I could across Japan, smirking triumphantly as Akane gasped. We both watched as he became a spec in the distance before he disappeared.

Akane rounded on me. "You—" she huffed, pointing an accusing finger at me. "You—how _could_ you? He could get hurt!"

Her glare hardened when I snorted and scratched my head nonchalantly. "Trust me, Akane. It'll take a _lot_ more than _that_ to injure that _pig_!" I said, spitting out the last word as if it were poisonous.

She stepped swiftly in front of me. Seconds later, I found myself buckled over, her hand fisted in my stomach and my lips planted firmly on hers.

Neither of us moved for what felt like hours. Then, Akane, her eyes wide and face red, stepped back and stared at me. After catching some of my breath, I swallowed a large lump in my throat and stared back. I wasn't able to stop the grin that surfaced on my mouth, and, apparently, neither could she.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off that easily," she giggled, her eyes bright. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek, my spirits soaring when she gasped.

"I won't."

* * *

Whoo! Back from China! Let me tell you, that trip was hell and heaven put together! First, the flight from Denver to San Francisco was separated between our groups because there were too many people; no big deal, it was planned that way. We were supposed to meet in San Francisco anyway, to take the next flight together to Beijing. I was on the first flight from Denver. We made it to San Fran. alright, but the second flight, which the rest of the group was on, was delayed. We ended leaving to Beijing without them, and the bitchy flight attendent person who lets people on the plane closed the doors to the terminal right when the second group was about to rush through them. No joke, they were RIGHT there...

I was NOT a happy flier.

On the plane, tea, one of my favorite drinks, became my worst enemy, as it had become a sort of laxative to my system. Haha, funny right? Well, how about you take a laxative on an eleven hour flight across the world with your school DEAN sitting right next to you; with you in the window seat and him snoozing away in the aisle seat...

Then, two of my friends (who will remained unnamed) were quarentined. We were given slips of paper on the plane when we were nearing China asking if we've had a caugh or a headache within the last several days. We all checked 'no' except Friend #1, who put down headache. He was taken to a 'special room' in the Beijing airport for at least 2 hours. He was eventually released.

Unfortunately, Friend #2, who was on the second missed flight, stuffed himself with shrimp in San Francisco and threw up right after he went through security. He obviously didn't feel better after that, because my other friends told me he took his barf bag with him on the plane...

That bag went AROUND THE WORLD...

Of course, the flight attendants reported to the captains, who told the airport, and Friend #2 was hauled away to the hospital for 3 days.

Well....I suppose that's it for now until I upload!

Thanks for the reviews, especially to you, TenshiYoukai; You REALLY made my day! :)

~Hannahkimi


	8. Ryuugenzawa Part One

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Eight**: Ryuugenzawa- Part One  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

It stung. Just like the feeling on my cheek when she had slapped me. One by one, I felt the pieces of my heart crumbling with each step she took away from me; with each step she took towards _him_.

The boy had passed out before I even touched him. Akane knelt by his side, trying to shake him awake, her tears falling freely down her pretty face. I couldn't watch.

Slowly, I turned and walked away. My mind wanted me to hurry up and get out of there, but my heart was begging me to stay behind, to find out _why_.

"Shinnousuke…" she cried.

My muscles stiffened. A sharp pang exploded in my heart. Almost desperately, I forced my muscles to cooperate and sprinted, hoping, praying that she would call after me; to stop me from leaving.

She didn't.

It was later in the day when I realized the extent of love that Ryoga had for my fiancée.

_"No matter who she chooses,"_ Ryoga whispered, his hands clenched, _"I'll never stop loving her…I'll never stop protecting her…"_

Maybe that was something I was meant to do; protecting the people I loved the most. But this was just something that my heart couldn't take.

I tried to leave; to go back home, but I couldn't. Not without her. Not without knowing she was safe with the man she chose. I left the cave and set out to find them.

My eyes narrowed, I forced my way through the brush. Swiping at tree branches, I pondered on why she left me in the first place.

_"I owe him my life, Ranma…"_

The memory made me stop dead. Instantly, I recalled the old saying, 'A life for a life.' The weight on my chest lifted. I could feel the ends of my mouth quirking up to form a small smile.

With renewed vigor, I set off once more, suddenly feeling much happier and lighter than I was five seconds ago; suddenly feeling very grateful to the boy she called Shinnousuke.

_Wait for me, Akane,_ I thought. _I'm coming._

* * *

Part Two, coming up next.

Review Please!

~Hannahkimi


	9. Ryuugenzawa Part Two

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Nine**: Ryuugenzawa- Part Two  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

I was surprised that I had found them so quickly, but I was also terrified under the circumstances which I've done so. Akane was standing on top of what looked to be one of the largest sea snake/dragon monsters I've seen in my life. A broom was clenched tightly in her hands.

I could hardly remember the moments that passed between then and now, but I was currently in my girl form, dressed in a school-girls' uniform and skipping away, dodging frantically as a giant dragon head snapped at my legs.

The next moment, I was sitting in the dragon's mouth, my heart pumping as Akane splashed me with boiling water and spread her arms, waiting for me. All too soon, I realized that she had removed the top of the boys' uniform she was dressed in, and was clad only in chest bindings and the uniform pants. The dragon heads were moving quickly towards her.

Then, I slammed into her, and, for just a moment, I relished in the feeling of her arms wrapped around me; of her body pressed close to mine. We fell to the ground; I twirled in the air so that I'd take the brunt of the hit, but I didn't even feel it.

A muffled voice shouted something and I felt Akane shifting above me, but I held on tight to her, afraid that someone or something was trying to take her out of my arms.

Struggling to free her arms, I noticed that Akane was only trying to reach for something around her neck. Giving her access, she pulled out a small horn and blew hard.

The adrenaline I felt moments before receded immediately as I watched the dragons float away and as I listened to the soft melody of Akane's music.

The sun was setting now. Akane and I waved to Shinnousuke and his grandfather before turning our backs and starting the long journey home.

My hand was twitching like crazy, itching to hold hers. It was then that I realized how much I've missed her, and, even though I couldn't resist the urge, I squeezed her hand tightly and vowed to never let go.

"I'm sorry I've made you worry," she said, squeezing my hand back. Even though she was behind me and I couldn't see her, I could tell through her tone that she was happy to be back with me, too.

I grinned.

* * *

Well, here I am with the Part Two of Ryuugenzawa! I hope you guys like it!

Alright, so I've recently become incredibly inspired by this adorable little clip I saw on DeviantART, and downloaded the free thirty day trial of Photoshop CS4. I've been thinking about sketching out small clips about my _Boys Like Girls_ story, but the problem is...I have absolutely no idea whatsoever on how to use the program T-T. So far, I'm just sketching out the clip on sheets of paper, retracing them with my light board thing, scanning them, and using Windows Movie Maker to put it all together so it looks like the characters are moving...

Though it does work, I'd rather not waste so much paper and time. Any help?

Review Please!

~Hannahkimi

PS- I've received a request about making a one-shot like these but from Akane's point of view. I suppose it couldn't hurt, but the reason why I'm doing all this from Ranma's point of view is because...well...in most fics that are from the female's POV...the whole story just seems sad and depressing because it's always about the girl who loves the guy, but the guy is going out with someone else and...It's just too sensitive, I suppose is what I'm trying to say. I WILL make oneshots from Akane's POV, but they will be rare and...happy.

Till next time!


	10. Behind the Clouds

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Ten**: Behind the Clouds  
**Rating**: K+

* * *

"I'm sorry."

For something like this, I wasn't surprised to find the words coming from my own mouth. We were both staring at the large stone that bore her mother's name. Akane was kneeling on the ground before it, placing a bouquet of flowers below the stone. Slowly, she caressed the stone somberly and stood back up, not taking her eyes from it.

"Don't be," she said softly, her voice shaking. I could feel the adrenaline beginning to pump through my system, but forced it back down. Despite the fact that I normally go crazy whenever she starts crying, I know that this time I can't go into one of my phases; Akane needs me right now. I'm the only person her for her to lean on, especially on such a cloudy, depressing day. It was as if the weather was reflecting the mood.

I couldn't say anything else, so I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and squeezed her tightly. Akane gasped softly and sniffled, hastily wiping her tears away from her eyes. I felt myself swallow before pulling her to my body and wrapping my arms fully around her.

"It's okay to cry," I whispered. She collapsed in my arms as the dam broke, and I found that it was no struggle for me to hold her weight. I patted and rubbed her back while nuzzling her head and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, hoping that her pain would end quickly.

"Eleven years…" she said softly; so softly that I almost couldn't hear her. I hugged her tighter, still not able to find the right words. "I always thought that I'd get to grow old with her before she died…"

"You—you have me to grow old with now," I choked, blushing slightly and feeling a bit ashamed. She pulled back and stared at me, her eyes wide and teary. There was a stab in my heart when I noticed that she wasn't smiling. I don't know why I expected her to be.

"You promise?"

It was my turn to stare at her in shock. I must've taken too long to answer though, because her eyes welled with tears and she turned away from me.

I silently thanked God for my quick reflexes and pulled her back to me, using my hand to force her to look at me in the eye before I spoke.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world."

Above us, the clouds cleared and the ray of sunlight shined brightly down on her smiling face.

* * *

Is this sweet, or what?

Well, I just uploaded some new RanmaxAkane pictures to my deviantART account. Take a look, if you want. There's also a funny Ranma and Ryoga pic and one of just Ryoga, which is my favorite!

Review please!


	11. Protection

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Eleven**: Protection  
**Rating**: PG-13

* * *

"Ah, _shoot!_" Akane muttered venomously, slamming the bandages back down to the floor of the bathroom so hard that the whole room shook.

I poked my head in through the door, where I saw my fiancée kneeling on the ground with bandages adorning her upper arm and neck. Concern filled me and I immediately marched into the room.

"What happened, tomboy?" I inquired, squatting down next to her.

She glared heatedly at me, and I noticed with surprised rage that there was a large bruise on her temple.

"Nothing," she spat coldly. "It's none of your business." She turned away from me and snatched at the bandages, but I stopped her. Forcing her to face me, I ripped the bandages from her arms and neck, ignoring her indignant yells for me to stop.

I could feel my blood rush to my face in anger when I saw the damage; then I felt it drain away so quickly that I felt dizzy when I examined the extent of it. There was a deep gash in Akane's upper arm, where blood was still oozing sickeningly. The wound on her neck wasn't as bad, but that was the one that made me angry; though it wasn't nearly as deep, the cut spread straight across her jugular. It was easy for me to put two and two together.

"Who was it?" I asked hoarsely, my voice shaking. "Which of them did this?"

Akane looked away from me, frowning. It felt like a long time before she spoke.

"Shampoo…"

I forced a flare of rage back down and set to properly tending her wounds. When I finished, we both sat there for what felt like hours.

"She's getting desperate," Akane whispered. "She said that time was running out."

"Time for what?" I asked, not really wanting to know.

"For her to take you back to China…She said that if it was necessary, she'd kill me and remove the 'main obstacle.'"

Without a word, I pulled Akane to me and hugged her tightly. She responded immediately and wrapped her arms around me.

"She won't bother you anymore," I stated.

She nodded.

* * *

Well, here's the next chapter. I'm going to give you a fair warning and say that the next few chapters are NOT my best; I was dealing with a sort of writers block and just jotted some random BS on a piece of paper...and the next chapter for this story is what came up (sad, huh?)

Anyway, I have nothing personally against Shampoo; after all, she's one of the characters that makes the story lively.

Review please,

~Hannahkimi


	12. Possess

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness.' Series of oneshots starring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Twelve**: Possess  
**Rating**: PG-13

* * *

"We wouldn't _dream_ of separating _you two_!"

The tone in which Shampoo and Ukyo said this sent shivers up my spine, and I glanced at Akane, who was glaring at the both of them suspiciously. We both knew that they were up to something, but the fact that they both wanted me to go with Akane and not either of them raised my hackles in mistrust.

Ryoga popped out of a rock nearby, screaming, "Now where am I?" before Ukyo dragged him into the mouth of the cave like she had all of us. Shampoo and Mousse went after them, much to Mousse's pleasure, followed by Nabiki and Kuno, then Mr. Tendo and Kasumi. I looked at my old man, who was stuck with the ghoul and laughed. Then, I turned to my fiancée.

"Well, we might as well go in…" I trailed off, grinning as she stomped ahead of me. "Just don't cling to me; it'll ruin my reputation," I added.

After that, things heated up in a violent argument, which ended with Akane clinging to me anyway because something scared her. I had to resist smirking as I wrapped my arms around her small shoulders and pulled her closer without her noticing. There was nothing I wouldn't do to protect my girl.

_My_ girl. I don't know when I started addressing her like this—maybe it was just this morning, maybe it was two months ago; hell, maybe when we first met—but after I started, I couldn't stop. I really liked the sound of it.

But then that lunatic Kodachi had to ruin everything by scaring the crap out of me. Then, Shampoo, Ukyo, Mousse, and Ryoga popped out of nowhere and got into a huge fight over something they wouldn't tell me. Mousse gave Shampoo all of his loving support, and Ryoga just stood there staring at Akane, who was glaring at the girls. I felt the jealousy rear up instantly. How dare that pig look at _my_ girl?

The next thing I knew, Ukyo and Ryoga took off and Akane was running after them, crying. Then Ryoga stopped and grabbed Akane's hands. All right, enough is enough! I made my way over to them, but both Akane and Ryoga had already taken off deeper into the cave. I gave chase immediately.

"Damn you, Ryoga! Get back here with Akane!" My shout echoed off the cave walls and hurt my ears, but I didn't mind; all I knew was that Akane wasn't with me, and I needed her to be.

Later, after Ryoga, the girls, and I were out of the baths, I sprinted for Akane and snatched her away before Ryoga could reach her, but it was in vain because he was headed for Ukyo anyway. I smirked as he groveled at Ukyo's feet, and unconsciously drew my fiancée closer to me.

Akane was my girl, and if anyone was going to comfort her when she was scared, it would be me.

* * *

Well, chapter twelve! *Sigh* I'm beginning to run out of chapters...The last chapter I've written is only chapter 15; is there anyone out there that wants me to CONTINUE this story, or END it? Your choice.

I uploaded a sketch of Ranma, though I tried to make him look realistic. I don't know if I accomplished that, but it looks pretty good to me. Check it out at my Profile; there is a link to my DeviantART account.

Huge thanks to ranmababy for reminding me of something which I forgot to do on the last chapter:

**There is a petition for a new Ranma 1/2 anime**. The petitioners would like to get at least 10,000 or so signatures before they send it to Viz and Takahashi-san, so if you'd like to sign, go to my profile, where you will find a link to the site. Make sure that you leave your name, email, and COUNTRY (in the 'comment box'), so that Takahashi-san will know that it isn't only citizens of Japan that want Ranma 1/2 to air again. The petition itself is in Japanese, but there is a link on the website that will guide you through the important sections of the petition. **Petition ends on March 31, 2010.**

Please sign the petition! (More episodes, more chapter *hint hint*)

Review please, and don't forget to check out the petition!

~Hannahkimi


	13. Heat

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness.' Series of oneshots starring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Thirteen**: Heat  
**Rating**: T

* * *

How the hell could Akane sleep on something so _hard_? I marveled so much on this question that I hardly noticed the girl twisting in her sleep towards me until her hand crawled its way up my shirt. When I did notice, I found that I didn't mind much, and began to refocus on her bed.

We were both wrapped tightly around each other on this rock of a mattress she called a bed. I shifted, feeling the bruises forming on my hips and back from the boulder I was lying on and thought longingly of my soft, soft futon.

No wonder Akane was able to stand up so straight…

The girl moaned in her sleep and snuggled closer to me and I felt my face burn with heat; that moan hit much closer to home than I would've liked. I ignored it, and thought about how I ended up in this mess in the first place.

_"The heater's broken," Soun said. I became suspicious immediately and looked out the window where the snow was already beginning to fall. When I looked back at Mr. Tendo, he was just rearranging his face from the gleeful grin that said he had a plan to a somber expression of seriousness._

_"Let me guess," I growled while sipping some hot chocolate. "Everyone is going out to a hotel except me and Akane, right?"_

_Before I knew it, Akane and I were at the door, waving to our family as they hiked to the nearest warm hotel, leaving us completely alone. Next to me, Akane gave a small sneeze, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was._

_I thought nothing of it at first, but the next thing I knew, I was at her bedside placing a lukewarm rag on her forehead. She was freezing and burning up at the same time; I didn't know what else to do but crawl into bed with her and use my body heat to calm her sudden fever. _

…And here I am, snuggled into a hard, warm bed with my fiancée all over me. Akane mumbled in her sleep and draped her leg over my hips, digging her feet underneath the back of my knees to warm them up. Akane's knee hit a part of me that I definitely would rather not be touched when I felt so…hot. I jerked away on instinct and resisted the urge to cradle my jewels; she didn't hit hard enough to hurt them, but it certainly sent another feeling through me.

Unfortunately, my sudden movement woke Akane up. She sat up and stared down at me, probably wondering what I was doing in her bed with her. Before I had the chance to explain, her eyes drifted down my body, (is that a blush on her cheeks?) and landed on my—er—excitement.

Her eyes widened, and, with a lift of her fist, my world became blissfully dark.

* * *

Wow, you guys reviewed pretty quickly...

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm glad that some of you decided to check out the petition; I hope you'll sign, 'cause I heard that the newest Ranma 1/2 OVA; Nightmare! Incense of Spring Sleep, wasn't as good as it seemed in the trailor.

Anyone seen it yet? I haven't, but despite the bad reviews, I still want to!

Review please!

~Hannahkimi


	14. Promise

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness.' Series of oneshots starring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Fourteen**: Promise  
**Rating**: K

* * *

"Ranma, its White Day."

I stopped dead and stared behind me at my old man, who was grinning at me. I felt the beginnings of a smile tug at my lips, but forced the feeling away and glared him.

"So?" I snapped.

Pop huffed in laughter and slapped me hard on my back before making his way to the door of our room. "No better time than now, son," he said to me. I blushed, and dug out a small box from the depths of my traveling pack. I stared at it for a while before stuffing it in the back pocket of my pants.

On the way to school, I knew Akane was wondering if there was something wrong with me. I was walking _beside_ her, and not on the fence. And her furtive glances at me gave her away, too.

"Are you all right, Ranma?"

I stopped in my tracks and waited for Akane to stop too before I spoke. "Akane…" I choked, but beat down my shyness and forced the words out. "You know—we've been through a lot together, right?" I watched as Akane's eyes widened before continuing. "And you know that I'll always be there for you, right?"

Akane didn't answer, and I wasn't expecting her to, so instead I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the small box. I was shocked when Akane gasped and took a step back; I was discouraged and hurt, but I continued anyway, knowing that I needed to get it done. To know…

I held the small box in front of me and opened it, revealing a small silver band of jewelry, but I didn't get down on one knee, like I knew she was thinking I'd do.

"I—I'm not ready for marriage yet," I said, looking at anything but her. My ears vaguely registered the sound of Akane dropping her satchel. "But, when I am…" I paused and took several deep breaths, trying to choose my next words carefully. "Akane, you're the one I want to be with."

I waited for her rejection; for her to laugh at me and tell me what a fool I am for thinking she could ever think of marrying me, so it was a huge surprise when I found her body pressed against mine intimately, with her arms around my neck and her head buried into my shoulder. I didn't know what was going on at first.

"A—Akane?" I started, but she cut me off.

"Thank you, Ranma," she said to me, before carefully pulling the silver band out of its case and slipping it onto her finger, and while she admired it, I admired her.

"No, thank _you_, Akane."

* * *

Ah, I was more proud of this chapter the _first_ time I read it...Don't like it so much anymore. What progress, Ranma! And so quickly too..

Anyway, I received a review that included a note about the petition; chapter twelve, I mentioned that petition itself was in Japanese; didn't I? C'mon, people, I also said that there was a guide in ENGLISH about how to sign! Just go to the sight, read whats there, and you'll find the link that'll help guide you through the petition!

*Sigh* There is only one more chapter left, unfortunately. It doesn't mean the end of the story, but it DOES mean that there might not be anymore chapters up for a long while. I GUARENTEE that you'll love the next chapter! It's my absolute favorite so far; I actually started crying a little bit when I was writing it!

Review please,

~Hannahkimi


	15. Warmth

**Summary**: 'Staring at the clouds, I wondered how long it took me to realize I had died and gone to heaven, where Akane Tendo's smile was the only thing leading me on my path to happiness'. Series of oneshots staring Ranma and Akane, from Ranma's POV. Ratings may vary.  
**Chapter Fifteen**: Warmth  
**Rating**: K

* * *

It was painful for me to watch. It really was. Seeing some stranger coddle your mother and make her think that he's her real son. I wanted to do something, but I couldn't do anything but clench my fists at my sides and turn away.

Beside me, Akane placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged her off and regretted it immediately. Her touch had been warm and comforting, and by my stupid, knee-jerk reaction, I gave her the impression that I wanted to be alone. She left, and I was alone on the street, facing away from my mother and Ryu Kumon. I heard my mother giggle at something her "son" said, and bit my lip, my eyes stinging, and marched off.

I found myself in a small playground. There were several children with heavy jackets on playing in the falling snow. It was then that I realized how freezing it was, but the cold didn't really get to me. I sat down on the bench across the playground, and watched the children play until their mothers took them home. When the park was empty, I stood, and made my way to the monkey bars, the slides, and the swing-set. I sat on one of the swings, and gently rocked myself back and forth.

I don't know how long I was there for, but it was now night. Akane had showed up, and sat on the swing next to mine. She didn't say anything, and I was glad for it; right now, I just wanted her with me. But speaking was inevitable.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I turned my head away from her and didn't answer. My jaws clenched in anger and frustration. I remembered the mothers and their children playing together on the playground, loving each other and bonding. My hand clenched on the chains holding the swing up as I wondered if that was how my childhood would have been like for me.

Akane seemed to understand what was wrong, and didn't say anything. No, instead she stood up, and suddenly she was in front of me, grasping my shoulders. I looked up at her, but I couldn't for long. She was crying. And it was because of me. Not that I did anything to her, but because she was sad for me.

I felt myself screw my eyes shut and my eyebrows furrow; I felt my lip tremble with the emotions I was holding in. I gasped, my whole body shaking, trying to gain control of myself. Men didn't cry. I tried to stand, but Akane kept me in my seat. I was about to tell her off, but then I found myself surrounded in her warmth.

She had pressed me into her stomach, and wrapped her arms around my head and shoulders. Her tears dripped onto the top of my head, and I was glad that it wasn't enough for me to transform.

I was shocked and awed by her; I didn't even realize that I was crying until the tears soaked through her shirt, but when I did, I gave up and wrapped my arms around her waist, held her tight to me and, together, we wept.

* * *

Ah! So sweet! I absolutely adore this chapter...Anyway, hope you guys signed up for that petition (I've decided to mention it in every chapter from now on...)!

All right, so this is the last chapter; I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue it or not...I've started another story exactly like this one, only its from Akane's point-of-view. I have the first chapter ready to post, but I'm not going to do that until I have several more ready.

Well, review please! And please leave your opinions on whether or not you want me to start on the other story or continue this one!

~Hannahkimi


End file.
